


Kara Claims a Kitten

by StarlightBellona



Series: Kara's Good Little Kitten [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Cat Grant, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Kara, fed up with being disrespected, shouts down Cat in front of the entire office. Cat is turned on by it and lures her to the bathroom, seeking a lustful encounter. Kara has her own ideas on how to proceed, taking control of the situation—and of her boss.(Takes place during Season 1 Episode 6)





	Kara Claims a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> My first Supergirl fic! This is my first time watching the show and I love it so far! Hope you enjoy.

“Why are you so _mean?_ ” Kara shouted at Cat. She was so sick and tired of being called pathetic and couldn’t help it when her anger bubbled to the surface at last.

Then it hit her. This was her boss she was unleashing her frustrations on, the highly respected Cat Grant. She’d just yelled at her in front of the whole office. She tried backpedaling, apologizing, to say anything to take it back and salvage the situation.

Cat stared at her with a piercing gaze, unblinking and intense. Worry overcame Kara’s body, a sinking feeling in her gut that made her feel like it was too late. She was going to get fired, she just knew it.

“Shh!” Cat forcefully cut off her sad attempts at asking for forgiveness. “Forward the phones. We’re going.”

“Where are we going?” Kara said, confused and a little bit scared.

“Chop chop.”

Cat walked right out of the office, beckoning to Kara with a finger. She scrambled to setup the call forwarding and scurried on after her boss down the hall. She ducked her head as they made their way through the office, embarrassed to have blown up so loudly. The hair on the back of her neck stood tall—even without looking, she just knew her coworkers were staring. She could hear a few gossiping whispers, threatening to overpower her senses, but she shoved them out of her mind.

Instead, Kara focused on what was in front of her: her boss. Her boss that was probably about to fire her. Kara tried not to stare at her ass for too long, but she admitted to herself that Cat’s icy demeanor and cool confidence were incredibly sexy. She figured she might as well get a few more good looks at the woman before her own ass was thrown out of there for good. Her cock was starting to get a bit hard and she struggled to keep it from being too obvious as they walked.

Cat sharply stopped in front of the bathroom door. Kara almost walked right into her—she was so lost in thought—but she stopped just shy. Her boss shoved the door open wide and stepped in, heels clacking hard on the floor. Kara winced, knowing just how upset she must be—after all, she could sense Cat’s heartbeat rate and it was sky high.

“What are you… oh, I’ll wait right here,” Kara said after her as the door began to close, her own heart beating faster. Having to wait out here while her boss used the restroom was going to be agony.

“Get in here, now,” Cat commanded while she checked under each stall for feet. “Good, empty.” She made eye contact again with Kara as she stepped into the room. “Lock the door.”

Her heart wanted to leap right out of her chest as Cat looked her up and down. Was she going to be yelled at, completely chewed out and then fired? Well, at least this was a new experience for her, if nothing else. A totally normal human experience, she told herself. She locked the door, and the loud clank echoing inside the room felt like the ending note of her story here at this workplace she loved so much.

Cat’s next move wasn’t at all what she would have expected, though Kara should have known from her scent and the cadence of her heart. Her boss turned and leaned forward over the sink and stared into Kara’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any—” Kara began.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

Cat rolled her skirt all the way up her thighs and pulled down her silky black panties.

Kara was stunned, her mind working overtime as she tried to come to terms with just what was happening. She reached out with her senses, smelling and even just barely tasting Cat’s pussy, already wet and clearly yearning for satisfaction. She really meant it. She wanted sex and she wanted it now.

“But I—”

“Come on, Kara, show me that spunk you had back in my office, that passion! Or are you too afraid to take what’s right in front of you?” Her cunt was wet enough to dribble down her thighs, inviting Kara to enter, enticing her cock into an unbelievably hard erection.

Something snapped inside Kara. She was sick of getting cut off, of being bossed around, of being disrespected. And here her bitch of a boss was, expecting her to just do as she was told? No, she’d do what she pleased with Cat’s body, not the other way around. She was Supergirl, not someone to be treated like a fool.

“Oh I’ll give you spunk all right.” Kara let lust take over as she yanked her skirt and panties off, letting her thick cock free at last.

Cat gaped, eyes going wide as she saw just how big and hard Kara was for her in the mirror. Kara strode forward, firmly grabbing her shoulders from behind. Her boss felt like putty under her powerful grip, and the way she was leaking profusely down below told Kara she was more than ready. She spun her boss to face her, pushing her down to her knees, which buckled easily enough.

“Suck,” Kara commanded, and she could sense the electricity shooting up and down Cat’s spine as her pussy quivered in anticipation.

Cat’s mouth worked, trying to find words, but she came up speechless before Kara’s majestic cock. She brought two shaky hands up to the rod and tightened her fingers around it, squeezing it pleasingly as she brought the tip to her mouth. She kissed it, and the first delightful touch of her lips upon it sent euphoria shooting throughout Kara’s entire being. She needed this just as much as she could sense Cat did, too.

The feeling inside her boss’ mouth was heaven. Cat opened wide as she brought her face forward, eager to taste more of Kara’s length. The warm wetness was divine, and the way Cat massaged with her tongue made Kara’s hips abruptly jerk forward, like her cock instinctively ached to explore further into the depths of Cat’s amazing mouth.

A low purr rumbling up from Cat’s throat vibrated Kara’s member, making her moan and buck her hips forward again, slamming into the back of her boss’ throat. Overcome with lust, she wanted to fuck the hell out of Cat’s mouth and shoot cum down her gullet, but her willpower won out as she wanted to have more fun first.

“Good girl,” Kara said softly. “Take it all in, Cat.” Her boss stared up at her, eyes glazed over. Her twat was completely drenched, honey pooling on the floor beneath her. She began bobbing her head up and down Kara’s thick shaft, her lips forming a tight seal. Kara felt happy to have such an expert sucking her off, but she reminded herself that Cat should feel just as fortunate to have a Kryptonian cock so hard for her.

It felt so good, so fucking good, having her cock treated with such adept care. It was a longing blowjob, like Cat needed every inch of her cock inside her.

“I see my boss is a slut for huge cock. From now on, you’ll be a whore for my cock alone.” She glowered as she spoke down to Cat, and tears formed at the edges of her boss’ eyes as her head bobbed more passionately and desperately than before. The deep need in Cat’s eyes, fully displaying how much she aimed to please Kara without reservation, was bringing the Kryptonian close to the brink of a marvelous orgasm. Just as she felt her cock throb and twitch, ready to give Cat’s mouth hefty loads of thick seed, she heard chatter outside.

Two people were approaching the bathroom. They arrived at the door and pushed. It rattled, but Kara quietly sighed with relief—she had locked it earlier. A sharp knock to the door made both women stay completely still for a moment. Kara turned from the door back to Cat, whose wide eyes moved to meet hers. Her cock ached for sweet release, and the excitement from the situation wasn’t making it any easier to hold off. She grabbed Cat’s hair with both hands and pulled her hips back, then shoved forward mightily, holding her dick as far as it could reach.

The head of her cock twitched uncontrollably as she listened to the two women chattering outside about why the door might be locked. She wanted to cry out, to moan loudly in ecstasy, but she stifled the urge by biting her lip just hard enough. Bliss shot through her body and her cock erupted inside Cat’s mouth as she held her breath. Thick loads of spunk shot right down her throat, and her new cocksleeve somehow managed to hum a muffled moan around her girth as she swallowed every last drop with grace.

Kara’s orgasm slowly tapered off and she could hear the outsiders walking away. One of them was saying she could have sworn she heard a quiet moan. Kara breathed in deeply and then laughed when she was sure they were out of earshot.

“What would everyone think if they saw you right now on your knees, Cat, with those pouty lips parted wide for my cock?” She yanked her member free of her boss’ mouth. Cat gasped for air, drooling saliva but not a single bit of cum was left unswallowed. “Well, you got the spunk you were looking for.” She slapped her still-hard cock across Cat’s cheek. Her boss jumped in surprise but opened her mouth as if sending an invitation. She cockslapped her boss’ other cheek, eliciting a cute yelp that made Kara want to keep going.

“You like getting slapped around with my cock? You’ll kneel there in front of me and take everything you deserve for all the disrespect you’ve thrown my way?” Kara let it all rush through her mind, every fresh memory of Cat yelling at her and refusing to acknowledge her hard work.

“Yes! I deserve this!” she squeaked, lowering her head and focusing her eyes on Supergirl’s saliva-covered cock.

“Yes, you do. Then I’ll give you what you need!” She rammed her cock down Cat’s throat once more, then pulled out and brought it across her face. “I’m going to fuck you harder than you can possibly imagine, Cat.”

Just thinking about how tight Cat’s ass must be made her cock throb in excitement.

Kara grabbed her by the shoulders once again and raised her to her feet. Cat’s legs wobbled as she stared hungrily at Kara’s face. Her scents were intoxicating. Her cunt’s honey mixed with her flowery hair product made Kara almost dizzy with delight. She was going to make sure Cat knew her place when it came to sex.

“Beg me for more. You might just convince me to fill you up with more cum.” Kara reached down and rubbed at Cat’s pussy under her skirt with two fingers, coating her fingers with fluids. The woman moaned, her whole body quivering in euphoria. She brought her fingers to her own mouth and made as if to lick them, but then tilted her head to the side as she stared expectantly into Cat’s hazy eyes.

“Please, fuck my pussy… I need you inside me,” she whimpered. Kara was almost surprised at just how needy she sounded, but it was ultimately to be expected after having a taste of her cock.

“Try harder,” she said, opening her mouth and bringing her fingers inside her mouth, holding them suspended above her tongue. Cat licked her lips and lowered her hands to her needy twat. Kara pulled her fingers away and chided her, “Ah! I didn’t say you could pleasure yourself. I’m going to spell this out for you, Cat. Right now, you are my bitch to fuck however I please. You belong to me. Nod in agreement.”

Cat nodded eagerly as her eyes wandered back down to Kara’s huge erection.

“There’s my good little kitten. Now tell me what you need. Say it like you mean it.” Kara finally closed her mouth around her fingers, sucking them exaggeratedly for Cat’s benefit. The woman mewled as her mouth tried to find the right words to appease Kara.

“Please give fill me up with your enormous cock! I need you, Kara. I’m yours to use however you want! I belong to you and you alone. Just please, please, fuck me hard.” The tears building in her eyes showed how desperate she was for more cock. Kara was going to give it to her, but not in the hole she wanted.

Kara quickly spun Cat around so they were both facing the mirror. She hiked Cat’s skirt back up and brought the tip of her cock to her boss’ sopping wet pussy. She teased it, firmly massaging it with her head.

“Good cockslut,” she whispered, so close her lips brushed up against Cat’s ear. “Now let’s see how a tight-ass like you handles getting buttfucked.”

Kara pulled her tip away from Cat’s tantalizingly wet cunt and placed a hand over her boss’ mouth. They stared into each other’s eyes through the mirror. Cat’s were wide in shock and that look made Kara know she had made the right choice. This here was a bitch that needed anal, and Kara was more than happy to give it to her.

She rammed her cock up Cat’s ass in one powerful thrust, claiming it as her own. There was resistance, but she used her superstrength to easily push through it. Her boss tensed up from the sudden pressure, tightening her hole around Kara’s thick cock. Cat tried to howl but her mouth was still being covered, so she settled on a whimpering whine that drove Kara into a lustful frenzy. She hammered mightily into her boss’ unbelievably tight ass, stretching her walls to their limits with each rapid shove. 

Her pace was unrelenting as she continued drilling into Cat’s butt. Kara was using only a fraction of her power, but she knew it must be harder than Cat had ever been fucked by any human. She paused for a moment, her cock spearing Cat against the edge of the sink.

“Out there, I’ll pick your son up from school, I’ll get your drinks for you, I’ll do whatever bullshit you need me to do. But in here, in bed, every part of your being belongs to me. Is that clear, fucktoy?”

Cat obediently nodded. Elation filled Kara’s core, and her cock spasmed, ready for more.

“Good kitty. And every time you condescend me in front of the whole office, I’ll make sure your ass never forgets it.” She resumed jamming her rod up Cat’s tight ass right where she’d left off, making the woman moan into the hand Kara held over her mouth.

Her pelvis loudly slapped against Cat’s buttcheeks as a few more people walked down the hall. This time she openly embraced the moment, impaling Cat harder, watching her cock-drunk expression in the mirror. One of her coworkers asked another what that sound was as they walked on by.

Kara smiled, then sunk her mouth onto Cat’s neck, sucking on her smooth skin, giving her a sweltering hickey. A reminder, so she would remember who she belongs to. She pulled her lips away and whispered again into Cat’s ear, still battering her bottom with vim and vigor.

“Say my name, and say it right for once.” She removed her hand from her toy’s mouth, letting her whimpering moans run free. After a few moments, Cat somehow gained enough composure through the rapid pounding her ass was receiving to cry out a single word.

“Kara!”

Pleased, Kara reached her hand around to Cat’s clit and touched her with two fingers. She rubbed her boss rapidly, superhumanly so, effectively turning her digits into a vibrator. Her pleasure was already mounting at the sound of her name being cried out, but she could feel inside Cat’s body as a powerful orgasm sent her boss spasming out of control, sending Kara over the top in unison.

Cat’s tight ass milked Kara’s cock like was begging for every last drop she could provide. Load upon load of thick cum shot deep inside her body and they both moaned, a delightful song to fill Kara’s ears as bliss overtook her.

She removed her vibrating fingers from Cat’s quaking pussy as her cock gradually slowed. Cat’s upper torso collapsed onto the sink, spent, her body heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breath.

Kara smiled down at her and pulled out, letting cum spill to the floor from Cat’s overflowing ass. Satisfied with the sight before her and with Cat’s behavior, she spoke.

“This was a good start, Cat. I’m very proud of you. I’m certain you’ll stumble again, but we both know you’ll be ready to submit to my tutelage when you’re in need of a lesson.”

She slowly nodded, her body exhausted and drool pooling on the sink underneath her cheek. “Yes, Kara.”

Kara smiled and nodded in approval as Cat looked up at her through the mirror. She could see joy and relief mixed in with her boss’ satisfied but exhausted features, a warm smile to match her softened brow.

“Now clean up after yourself like a good girl.” Kara wiped her cock off on the inside of Cat’s skirt with a giggle. She put her own panties and skirt back on as Cat slowly stood, shakily grabbing paper towels to clean up the mess. She watched with a pleased smile as her boss finished cleaning and getting dressed.

“Can I treat you to a martini?” Cat said as she smoothed her skirt and cared for her hair.

“Lead the way,” Kara said with a grin.

Her boss unlocked the door and walked back out into the hall. Kara could see through the walls with her x-ray vision that she wore a beaming, satisfied smile. Her cock throbbed, aching for future pleasures. She exited the bathroom and followed behind with a self-satisfied smile as she noticed the slightly awkward way Cat was walking, having just had her ass absolutely dominated. She couldn’t wait until the next time her boss misbehaved.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm new to this fandom, I was wondering: is there a chat server or other community discussion page somewhere for Supergirl fanfic?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
